Red Flame
by DoILookLikeAManWithAPlan
Summary: The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive? YAOI in future chapters...Kimblee and Roy
1. Chapter 1

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA ^^

**Chapter 1**

"Why you evil son of a b-!" Edward yelled, kicking open the door to Mustang's office.

The Flame Alchemist was sitting at the wooden desk behind a pile of paperwork. Roy slowly stood up. The two Alchemists were busy glaring at each other.

"I'm not in the mood. Do you realize how many reports I have to fill out due to you and Kimblee?"

"Thought you liked that guy honestly," Ed said shrugging his shoulders.

A big red pulse appeared on Mustang's temple. He slammed his palms onto the desk. How dare that little punk say that to him? Did he know how counter-productive his visits really were?

After a couple of hours of getting nowhere, the Fullmetal Alchemist finally left the colonel's office area. Roy slipped down into his desk. He rubbed his temples before getting back to the mountain of paperwork that Hawkeye had left him.

Shuffling of feet was heard from outside the Alchemist's office. A knock was sound just before a flood of state Alchemist came in. The Red Lotus Alchemist was the last to come in with a smirk on his face.

"Colonel Mustang. How nice it is to see you again," Kimblee said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Chapter 2**

Roy's eyes blinked. He was so confused as to why there was so many other state Alchemists were doing in his office.

"What are you doing here?" Roy asked; his eyes narrowing a tiny bit at Kimblee.

"All the state Alchemists are being relocated here to Central," the Red Lotus Alchemist said shrugging.

Roy let out a sigh, standing up again. His eyes began to twitch lightly. The Flame Alchemist opened a drawer on his desk. Mustang grabbed his gloves and slipped one on.

"Get out of my office then if you have no business here," he said studying the other Alchemists.

When none of moved, Roy barked, "Get out of here!"

Every state Alchemist started to move out of his office. Everyone but Kimblee. Roy raise his gloved hand when he began to maneuver from behind the desk.

"Now Roy. You can't do anything in this tight of quarters can you? Not without destroying the entire building."

"Then get out of my office, Solf."

Kimblee let out a breath. He turned so that his back was facing Roy. His eyes shot over his shoulder before he left the office. The Flame Alchemist dropped his hand.

The black haired man stormed out of his office slamming the door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Chapter 3**

As Roy went into his subordinate's office, everyone could tell that something was off about him. The Alchemist was mumbling a few choice words as he passed by Havoc. Mustang slumped in a chiarl the air around him was tense.

"Is every thing alright sir?" Hawkeye asked, coming up behind him.

Roy's head turned to face her and said, "It's Kimblee. He's here."

Hawkeye let out a sigh. The blond woman shook her head. She couldn't believe that the Red Lotus Alchemist was in town. Havoc smirked lightly when he heard that.

The male turned to his group of friends and whispered, "We're going to put our plan into action."

"What plan exactly?" Fuery asked in the same tone.

"Red Flame, duh," Havoc said before realizing he had spoken a bit too loudly.

Havoc's eyes shot to Mustang and Hawkeye. The black haired onyx eyes were sending daggers straight into his subordinate's body. Havoc rubbed his head lightly before backing out of the room.

Roy stood up and walked over to the rest of the little group.

"What kind of plan is this?" he asked.

"We can't tell you sir," Breda said. "Lieutenant Havoc told us not to say a word to either of you."

"I will find out what this plan of yours is," Mustang said when he started to leave the room.

"You almost ruined the plan you idiots," Hawkeye said, watching Havoc slip into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Chapter 4**

Roy angrily stabbed at the food he had in front of him. The Alchemist wore a scowl on his face. All of the Alchemists that were from various parts of the country were all packed into a tiny room in the mess hall.

Mustang stood up quickly, grabbing his tray. He simply couldn't take it anymore. When he turned around the tray nearly split the contents onto Kimblee's blouse. The Flame Alchemist's eyes narrowed.

"Out of my way," he growled.

"I don't think so Mustang," Kimblee said shaking his head.

Silence filled the once loud room. The two Alchemists were standing in almost the center of the room. Roy threw the tray onto the nearest table.

"I said out of my way," Roy growled again.

Kimblee smirked, but didn't step out of the way. Roy clenched and unclenched his fists. He grabbed the tray and pushed Kimblee out of the way, or at least tried to.

The Red Lotus grabbed his wrist. Havoc, who had been watching the whole time, snuck into the room. His blond hair was all that was seen as Roy was inexplicably pushed onto Kimblee. The Alchemist's lips were pushed together accidently when they fell to the ground.

Both the Flame and Red Lotus tried to scramble off one another, but failed miserably in their attempt. Roy shot a glance at Armstrong who had his back turned to the whole scene.

"Help dammnit!" Roy yelled at him.

"I am helping," Armstrong said getting a twinkle in his eyes as he turned to the two fallen Alchemist. "To create love."


	5. Chapter 5

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Chapter 5**

Roy sat his desk chair after he got untangled from Kimblee. The black haired man had his legs crossed. He was leaning back slightly in the chair. His eyes were trained on the two other military people that were in his office.

"I can't think of why you two would pair up on this," the Flame Alchemist said, letting his eyes settle on the papers on his desk.

"Mustang. You left us no choice really. We had to do something," Havoc said as he tried to take a step forward.

Roy put a hand and Havoc stopped in his tracks.

"Not another word from you Havoc."

"If I may present my reason Mustang," Armstrong said, still sparkling. "Every man needs a love in his life-"

"I am perfectly fine," Mustang said slamming a fist onto the desk.

Havoc's eyebrows furrowed a bit. He was busy trying to figure out the Alchemist. The blond man should have realized that it wouldn't be easy trying to get the two together, but it might be easy if-…

Before Havoc could finish his thought, the door to Mustang's office slammed opened. The two men looked back to see Kimblee at the door. Mustang quickly stood up.

"I got these two handled Kimblee. We won't have another mishap like today happen," Mustang said, trying to get over his humility with the other male.

Kimblee let out a sigh and headed up to the desk. He grabbed Mustang's blouse in a tight fist. He pulled the other male forward. Their lips came crashing together once again. A smirk formed on the Red Lotus Alchemist's face.

Havoc and Armstrong stood there, watching the kiss in awe. Secretly Havoc was, on the inside, cheering them on. It was what he had wanted them to do all along.

But then, Mustang began to struggle against Kimblee.


	6. Chapter 6

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Chapter 6**

Mustang managed to push the other Alchemist off of him. The Flame Alchemist began to sputter, trying to form words. But how could he? How could he when he had been subjugated to all of the planning?

The smirk that Kimblee wore on his face was still there. The Red Lotus Alchemist placed his hands on his hips.

"Finally the Flame Alchemist is out of words," he said.

"N-No I'm not," Mustang protested.

"Ah, but you are," Kimblee said as the two other males exited the room, trying in the very least to be sneaky.

Roy's eyes caught them and he yelled, "Hold it you two. I'm not done with you."

Havoc stopped in mid-step, raising his hands as he turned around. The blond had a look of 'Please don't kill me' on his face. Armstrong continued out of the room, sparkling all the while. The Strong Armed Alchemist had a hand raised in farewell.

Mustang's eye began to twitched lightly. He looked between the other Alchemist and Havoc. He was waiting for some kind of explanation.

"Listen Mustang he seriously was let in at the last minute when the rest of us knew that you wouldn't going to take any of the bait we were lying out," Havoc explained.

"What kind of bait?" Mustang asked.

"The little Alchemist," Kimblee said, now crossing his arms.

Mustang's onyx eyes widened. Why hadn't he realized it sooner? He slumped into his wooden chair. He crossed his legs. Kimblee chuckled as he exited the room with Havoc.

"Havoc, Red Flame was a success," Mustang called after them. "We didn't kill each other."


	7. Epilogue

**Red Flame**

**Show: **Fullmetal Alchemist

**Plot: **The Red Lotus and the Flame Alchemist. They are two different beings, but everyone wants to see them together. How are they going to survive?

**Epilogue **

The wind was blowing outside the offices in Central. Mustang sat lazily outside. He leaned against a tree with Kimblee's head on his lap. The Flame Alchemist began to think that it was lucky that nobody else was out there with them.

"Why get together with me?" Roy asked under his breath.

"It was on everybody's lips," Kimblee said, looking up at him from his book.

Roy closed his eyes as he rubbed them. Something was off about this man, but he figured he would get over it for now. The colonel looked up at the crystal blue sky; thoughts flying through his mind without a second glance.

Kimblee sat up, closing his book. Mustang looked at him.

"Is something the matter?"

"We should get back inside," Kimblee said standing up.

The Red Lotus Alchemist helped the other Alchemist stand up and the two of them walked inside the building.


End file.
